The new Masters?(a black butler fanifc)
by Animeizzy
Summary: Esmeralda, Juliet along with there friends Veronica and Meghan go to an abandoned mansion well that's what they think but in stead they find that its achually owned by two demon butlers and some others there(tells who's there in fan fiction)and decide to make a deal with them but why wait and see who make the deals and why they want revenge


black butler fanfiction

masters: juliet and esmeralda or esme (es-may for short)

characters: sebastian, grell, undertaker, claude, the plum haired triplets, bardroy, mayrin, finny, william,

~~12:00 O,clock at night~~

it was a cold night with no life in site four girls at the ages of 17-19 walked down the street towards an old mansion that looked abandoned or thats what they thought the four girls names were veronica with green eyes and dirty short blond hair

meghan a girl with medium blond hair and blue eyes

then juliet a girl with long auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes

and last and least esme a girl with plain brown hair and eyes to match

but when the girls got to the iron gates they noticed a giant lock with chains it would be simple to break them with juliets kung fu but they decided no trace of them will be left behind so they simply climbed over the fence veronica was first she was throun up in the air and over the fence meghan was skinny enough to slide through julia climbed over and esme grabed the bars and slid under causeing her clothers to get dirty but she didnt care she dusted off her jeans as they walked inside.

they realize that the inside is much newer looking than they thought, they walk into a huge ballroom and esme begins to twirl around like an idiot, meghan and veronica soon join in while juliet just laughs but in the shadows they were being watched they decide to look around some more. they come to a room with several old fancy dresses in it and while the others are trying them on juliet being the least girly in the group goes to look around more. she finds a room that's all red on the inside and goes to the closet, she finds all red clothes and a red dress. then she sees a red trenchcoat with black rims and puts it on, she spins once and the whole coat (not buttoned up) puffs out and her eyes rest on a red chainsaw sitting on a dresser. she was about to grab it when esme came in and draged her out "it's time to dance"

~~in the ball room~~

juliet and esme grabed the bags they brought and pulled out a laptop and speakers and blasted the song marry me by emilie autume and danced until they fell because they didnt have shoes on but soon after they got board and juliet found a piano in the corner covered with a giant sheet on it esme got excited and juliet said ''HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS BEFORE!?'' and esme responded ''i dont know but i wanna sing a song i know of'' juliet sighed and said yes so esme ran over to her bag and pulled out some music and lyric sheets and gave them to juliet as she started to play

Vampire Waltz by Hanna Fury

but when esme finished her song a man came out of the shadows dressed in a butlers uniform and with redish/brownish eyes but he wasnt alone another man with golden eyes in a butler uniform as well came out of the shadow they looked at the four girls one with a smirk on his face one with an annoyed look the one with gold eyes spoke ''who are you and why are you here'' he growled or more like snarled then red eyes steped in ''claude that was most rude shouldnt we introduce ourselves'' claude responded ''i suppos so they are in a way our guests'' ''yes now im sebastian mitchells and this here is-'' ''claude faustus at your servise'' ''yes now please tell who and why your here like my acuantence here asked'' esme cursied in her flowy coat that she found ''im miss esmeralda annabelle beebe'' then juliet came up ''hello im juliet kay-lynn beebe'' esme inturrepted ''no relation may i say'' ''oh?'' sebastian said in a suprised voice meghan came up ''meghan shepered'' then veronica ''veronica allen'' then esme spoke again ''im sorry if were on your property we'll leave right away if we disturbed you its just we thought it didnt have an owner cause of the chains and the fact no one has ever seen someone here on the property''

"i'm sorry to tell you this but you can't leave'' esme looked at sebastian shocked ''w-what do you mean we cant l-leave'' ''i mean i cant let you leave no one must know we're here'' ''ya'no we wont tell anyone we dont have anyone to tell'' juliet said in a emotionless tone ''most likely but i cant take chances'' sebastian ran forward to grab veronica but juliet pulled her back to doge his attacks while esme ran off to get the chainsaw and claude ran after her while meghan helped juliet

~~with esme~~

she was running down the hallway when she finaly found the room and grabed the chainsaw she tried to start it but could until the fifth try when claude came right infront of the door way he ducked from the chainsaw flying towards him and sticking into the wall but while esme had the chance she jumped over claude and pulled the chainsaw out then ran down the hallway to meet the others

~~with the others~~

left and right BAM BAM BOOM SMACK julia dodged everyone when she could while meghan and veronica ran to open the big window in the ballroom that led to the garden and succeded soon enough they saw claude flying across the room smacking into the wall covered in flesh wounds esme droped the chainsaw and grabed juliet who took off her coat and followed grabing the bags and jumped out the window landing with a roll then meghan jumped with veronica and esme was last to jump just barly missing the outstreched hand of claude landing and spraining her ancle in the process they ran out of the garden with the butlers following esme triped just before the gate and juliet yelled ''ESME NO'' she ran towards her but esme yelled ''NO GO IF YOU DONT GET SOMEWERE SAFE NOW THEY'LL GET YOU'' juliet hesitated but new to well and left esme behind and got over the gate along with the others

esme stood up but soon felt as if something went right through her and did when esme looked behind her she saw a man holding the same chinsaw covered in blood the same color as his hair and clothes he just smirked his shark grin and pulled the chainsaw out of her while saying sweet dreams but hearing this esme fell to the ground looking up to see a man with greyish silver hair and another man with black hair and light green eyes just like the red haired guy

*But then fadded to black*

**izzy: HAHA cliffhanger**

**julia: why are you the smart one in this im smarter than you**

**izzy: i can be smart too i just choose not to be and plus you got the badass moves dude**

**julia: sure you choose to be a dumbass tell me what's procrastination mean?**

**izzy: idk i just know its not a very good thing and i puked in my mouth a little**

**julia: tmi didn't need to know that next chapter**

**izzy: ok ok it will be made soon**


End file.
